bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Rahkshi
Hm. Skoro Synowie Makuty stali się Rahkshi, a byli Kraata, to chyba przechodzili ewolucję. To znaczy, że z 1 poziomu wyewoluowali w poziom 6, może nawet poziom cienia 7. A tak w ogóle gdyby wszystkie Rahkshi miały Kraata na poziomie 6 to byłaby taka rozwałko-demolka że coś... -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 09:05, 12 sie 2009 (UTC) Wiecie, gdy czytałem komiks "At last--Takanuva!" Na końcu był nowy combiner Rahkshi. Czy ktoś wie, gdzie moża znaleźć instrukcję do niego? Gdyby wszystkie Rahkshi miały Kraata poziomu 6, to byłaby niezła rozróba.. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 13:06, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) ehh Nom troche głupio bo będzie ten rakshi stars <-(xD) Sam głupio wyglądasz, podpisuj się. I skończ z tym głupio!!!!!!!!!! Wkurzony!!!!!!! Fajny jest ten rakshi gorącego wzroku jeśli ci się nie podoba twój problem a on będzie miał Kraata? Malum 121 ja ni wim ale chyba tak lecz kto to wie.a to że będzie rahkshi stars to extraBrązowy Makuta Rahksi stars nie ma Kraaty- są już wydane zagranicą i widziałem na you tubie recki niektórych z nich taki jeden Piraka to szkoda bo fajne są kraaty. kiedy mój brat dostał matoro jako matoranina w dodatku do kurahka to ja miałem fajne pudełeczko a w nim milka kraatTen który Wchłonął ciemność sory kilka a nie milka żle mi się napisałoTen który Wchłonął ciemność Jak myślicie, jakiego poziomu KRaata miały Rahkshiktóre szukały Avohkii. Ja bym powiedział, że szósty, a wy? -- Niezalogowany Guurahk. poziom 6 na 99%, a przynajmniej wg mnie Vezok999 20:31, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) Ja popieram Vezoka 'Malum121' Ja też- The Shadowed One 16:12, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) czy w bionicle Mask of Light nie wygląda jak by panrahk był dowudcą jednej z grup odbierającej mol.Panrahk17 16:21, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) Ja wiem tyle że przywódcą drugiej grupy był Vorahk chociaż Turahk zginął w inny sposób a Vorahk zresztą szybciej.Mantu7 09:37, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Pogięło was? Dowódcą był Teridax. Nie obdarzył ich takim intelektem by jeden był z stanie dowodzić.--DARNOK 2 12:14, maj 20, 2010 (UTC) No to oczywiste, oni byli wszyscy na taim samym poziomie rozwoju kraata, i to był prawdopodobnie 6 Vezok999 13:46, maj 20, 2010 (UTC) Ale Vorahk jest i tak najinteligentniejszy.Pisze w Bionicle Heroes.A nam chodziło o to że Panrahk i Vorahk jakby byli wodzami tych grup(dowodzili nimi).Mantu7 14:57, maj 22, 2010 (UTC) żal ci z Tt games są powaleni i jeszcze ten przyznaje im racje, kto jest większym głupkiem głupek czy ten kto za nim idzie? przyznajcie sami To Ja Gra nie jest żadnym źródłem informacji. Żaden Rahkshio nie pełnił roli dowódcy. Vorahk może jest najinteligentniejszy, ale tylko w grze. W story Vorahków jest dużo, a ich inteligencja zależy od poziomu Kraaty wewnątrz nich Vezok999 23:39, maj 22, 2010 (UTC) Ale każdy szanujący się fan Rahkshi powinien wiedzieć, że Lerahk jest najgłupszy (przeciwieństwo od słowa "najinteligentniejszy").Mantu7 11:55, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Ekhem, raczej Lerahk przede wszystkim nie jest jeden, tylko wiele. I żaden "szanujący się fan Rahkshi" nie powienin cię słuchać, przynajmniej w tej sprawie Vezok999 12:03, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Jako największy fan Rahkshi na wikii odpowiem, że najinteligentniejszym (właściwie najsprytniejszym) z Rahkshi jest (rodzaj) Guurahk (zawsze uważałem inteligencję za najważniejszą cechę, więc wiecie dlaczego go wybrałem :P).--Guurahk 14:16, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) To, że inni nie biorą nicku związanego z Rahkshi nie znaczy, że mają mniejszą wiedzę. Uzasadnij swoją wypowiedźVezok999 14:36, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Niech ci będzie Guurahk.Każdy może uważać każdego Rahkshi za najlepszego w różnych sensach.Na przykład ty lubisz Guurahka, ja Vorahka, Panrahk17 Panrahka a Vezok999(jeśli się nie mylę) Kurahka.Mantu7 14:38, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) quot capita tot sensus* (ile głów tyle opinii) To Ja すべての国は、その習慣がある. - Nightwolf, Lazurowy Energetyczny Wojownik Jetan, mi z twojej wypowiedzi wyskoczyły tylko "slaczki". To nie chodzi o yo, ogo się lubi więc ten jest najlepszy, tylko o to, jak jest n aprawdę, a na prawdę jest tak, że Rahkshi to tylko zbroje, a inteligencja zależy od Kraata wewnątrz nich Vezok999 13:47, maj 25, 2010 (UTC)